deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Genji vs Kenshi
Genji vs Kenshi is a What If? episode featuring Genji from Overwatch and Kenshi from Mortal Kombat. Description Two master swordsmen with spirits in their swords. Both are Japanese and have a poor history with their families. Who will come out on top? Will Genji's Dragonblade prevail or will he show little promise? Interlude Wiz: In the ancient era of feudal Japan, a martial arts known as kenjutsu prevailed. Its practitioners studied the art of the blade in combat, and was implemented by legendary warriors such as the samurai. Boomstick: Although our two combatants aren't samurai, they are much better than that, wielding supernatural blades with spirits inside them! Wiz: Genji, the finest cyborg ninja of Blackwatch and Overwatch, Boomstick: And Kenshi, the telepathic swordsman of the Special Forces. Wiz: I'm Wiz, and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, skils and gear to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Genji Wiz: In the modern city of Hanamura, a criminal syndicate run by the Shimada family clan thrives from the spoils of lucrative trade of arms and illegal substances. Its members are ninjas trained in art of combat, just like our combatant here. Boomstick: And this ninja yakuza had two prevalent members. Genji and Hanzo Shimada. Wiz: While Hanzo was studying martial arts and assassination, Genji did the same, albeit he did less work than his brother, living a luxurious life as a playboy, which was permitted by his father. Boomstick: The ninja yakuza didn't like this, and told his dad to make him go out more often and carry out more missions rather than hang around with his riches and bitches. After his dad died, Hanzo inherited the throne and was told by the clan elders to convince Genji to help the clan. But, he was really stubborn and refused, and Hanzo was forced to kill him and that act left him heartbroken. Wiz: Genji actually survived, but with life threatening injuries until Overwatch rescued him and rebuilt his body, giving him a cyborg body that granted him increased agility and augmented his already perfected ninja skills. He paid his debt to Overwatch by working with them to dismantle his family's crime syndicate. He then worked with Blackwatch as a member who participated in Blackwatch's covert operatives, and one of the operations he was included in resulted in Overwatch's downfall. Boomstick: Genji didn't choose a side in this one, and left the organization before it was dismantled. What a pussy. Wiz: He didn't leave because of that, he left because of something do with himself. He started to think about his cyborg body and was disgusted by it, he thought that his cyberization removed his soul. He left Blackwatch and Overwatch and wandered the world in search of meaning, until he met a omnic monk named Zenyatta. Boomstick: A wise crack robot monk, huh? Awesome! Wiz: Genji initially refused his adviced, but he eventually agreed to be his student. Under his teachings, he accepted his cyborg body and discovered that he still had his soul intact. Boomstick: He now roams the world to do battle against bad guys, working on his own and still being friends with his colleagues at Overwatch. And he lived and fought happily ever after. Wiz: With his newfound agility and arsenal, Genji has unlocked a new set of weapons in his disposal. Boomstick: He can throw shurikens that are stored in his cybernetic arm. They come in two firing modes, single fire and three round burst. Genji can only shoot up to 24 shurikens before he has to reload. These small sons of a bitch can puncture light armor such as Kevlar and Zylon. Wiz: His sword, the Ryū ichimonji (竜一文字), has the ability to deflect attacks with different effects. When he deflects a physical attack, he simply blocks it, and if he deflects a ranged attack, he blocks it and then sends it rebounding to the sender. He isn't completely invulnerable though, as he can be attacked by non-physical attacks such as Mei's Endothermic Blast and he can still be attacked from behind. Boomstick: Genji can perform a quick dash and strike to his enemies with his trusty wakizashi, which is the samurai's sidearm. If he is able to kill someone when he does that, he can do it again without having to wait 8 fucking seconds to dash and slice. I mean, COME ON, he's a cyborg! Why does he have to wait? Wiz: His most powerful ability, the Dragonblade, makes use of his Shimada Spirit Dragon. Genji can summon a green dragon spirit that greatly boosts his damage, instantly killing anyone that gets in the way of Genji's katana. Boomstick: He can use this in combination with Swift Strike to kill multiple enemies at once! Wiz: Correct. Now that we have introduced his abilities, let's see what he can do. Wiz: As a cyborg, Genji climb up walls, allowing him to access places out of his reach. His cyborg enhancements also grant him the ability to jump in mid-air, further increasing his accessibility to places out of reach. Boomstick: He can double jump, just like in the video games! Wiz: Well, it is a video game... Boomstick: Shut up Wiz. Wiz: Genji's sword is so strong, he can slice a car in half. He also has quick reflexes, demonstrated when Doomfist threw the same car at him before he quickly unsheated his katana and sliced the car in half. Proof of his quick reflexes are reinforced by his ability to deflect a barrage of bullets. Boomstick: His Swift Strike ability sends Genji 15 meters forward in less than a second, which means he can blitz his enemies with no sweat. Hell, if you do some research, it says that he moves 37 meters per second! Boomstick: Genji can also deflect rockets without them exploding! Even though the rocket is supposed to be sliced once it reaches Genji's sword, he still manages to reflect it back without even slicing it. Holy shit! Wiz: Genji's relationship with the Shimada family allows him to manipulate other Shimada dragons, as seen in the animated short "Dragons". When Hanzo unleashed his Dragonstrike upon Genji, he used his sword to redirect the twin dragons back to Hanzo. As a result, he defeated his brother Hanzo by redirecting his ultimate ability back to him. Boomstick: Genji isn't really strong enough to take a strong punch, he always needs healing after losing just one HP. But he did tank a punch from Doomfist's gauntlet, and got KO'd. If only Winston and Tracer were healers... Wiz: His cyborg body isn't designed to take a beating, making him extremely vulnerable to hard-hitters. He's the perfect example of a glass cannon. Wiz: During his training as a Blackwatch member, he had difficulty keeping up with an Overwatch cadet, whose name was Lena Oxton, a.k.a. Tracer. This shows that Genji has the speed like a cheetah, but a cheetah can only run fast in short bursts, just like Genji's abilities Deflect and Swift Strike. He is still faster than most Overwatch characters, only rivalled by Tracer. Boomstick: Even though he's weak as shit and constantly needs healing, his high damage output makes up for his really weak durability and health. Hanzo: What have you become? Genji: I have accepted what I am, and I have forgiven you, now you must forgive yourself. The world is changing once again Hanzo, and it’s time to pick as side. Hanzo: Real life is not like the stories our father told us, you are a fool for believing it so! Genji: '''Perhaps I am a fool to think there is still hope for you, but I do. Think on that, brother.' Kenshi Wiz: Pride is a characteristic that usually leads into hubris, when it starts to accumulate in the character. '''Boomstick: Just like our combatant here, who challenged every swordsman he met. Ryu with a sword seems like an overused cliche.' Wiz: Kenshi, the blind swordsman, wandered Earthrealm to search for a worthy opponent. Every opponent he beat would boost his pride. Until one day, a man named Song offered him the location of a sword worthy of his abilities. He agreed to follow the old man, hoping that it would make him the best swordsman in- DIO: ZA WARUDO! Boomstick: Woah! What's Dio Brando doing here? Wiz: Get out of here, DIO. DIO: KONO DIO DA! *disappears in a flash* Wiz: Anyways, Kenshi submitted to his hubris and followed Song to the tomb that housed the Well of Souls, and in it was the sword Sento. When Kenshi retrieved the sword, spirits came out of the well and blinded Kenshi. The old man was actually Shang Tsung, and he consumed the souls that Kenshi had released. Boomstick: Kenshi was blinded and had no idea about where he should go. Then the magic sword talked to him and became his tour guide out of the cave. And that tour guide also became his weapon and eyes. The sword also told him that he was the descendant of many warriors who were buried in that tomb. And Kenshi the Blind Swordsman was born, and he set out to beat up pieces of shit like Shang Tsung and free the souls within Shang. Wiz: He met up with Scorpion and helped him accept his hellfire curse and joined the Special Forces, his first task was to go undercover in the Red Dragon clan and infiltrate it. He blew his cover and was forced to retreat, much to his dismay. Boomstick: This guy should take stealth lectures from Solid Snake and Big Boss, maybe he'll learn not to bring a big-ass sword that no one will totally see. Wiz: The Red Dragon then found out about Kenshi's familiy and they sent their mercernaries to kill his wife Suchin and his son Takeda. Sonya informed him about this and Kenshi knew that he couldn't reach them in time. Luckily, his wife hid his son, Takeda, with Suchin's mother. Suchin killed the Red Dragon mercenaries with a katana but she was also killed by one of the mercenaries. Boomstick: I'm sorry Kenshi, but your son is in another castle. Wiz: Kenshi retrieved his son and was pursued by the Red Dragon, led by Hsu Hao- Boomstick: Holy shit, don't even mention that name. He's the worst character in the history of Mortal Kombat. Wiz: Fine. The Red Dragon caught up with Kenshi and didn't realize that they were trespassing Shirai Ryu territory, killing Hsu Hao and forcing the Red Dragon to retreat. Boomstick: Hell, he died in both timelines of Mortal Kombat! Wiz: Kenshi left Takeda to be taken care of by Scorpion and left to continue his mission against the Red Dragon alongside the Special Forces, while continuing his itinerant swordsman ways. Boomstick: Kenshi is really tough, able to run long distances before getting exhausted. He ran from the Red Dragon while they were on motherfucking motorcycles, and he has telepathy, which allows him to talk to and read your mind. He can use his telekinetic powers to move things around, like his sword and enemies. He can sense his opponents' presence even when they are hidden from sight. This was proven when he saw right through Hotaru when he was stalking him and Sub-Zero. Wiz: He also has the ability to teleport, project images of himself to attack, and is skilled in three fighting styles, Tai Chi, San Shou and Judo. Wiz: In his Balanced variation, Kenshi has the abilty to project images of himself to attack. Some of his attacks use his sword such as Rising Karma, which does an upward slash with his sword. Other attacks don't use his sword such as Spirit Charge. Kenshi projects an image that shoulders the enemy, dealing damage and pushing him backwards. Boomstick: And that's not all, once you break his sword, you have just unleashed demons on yourself. In his Possessed variation, Kenshi can't fight with his good-for-nothing broken sword, but he can use it to summon his demon army through the cracks of the sword. They wield really wicked weapons like a sickle and bisento. They greatly increase Kenshi's combat range. Wiz: Kenshi can run fast enough with an 8-year old child on his back for hours before getting exhausted. He outran the Red Dragon mercenaries on motorcycles with a medium distance between them. He's also immune to attacks that affect the eye, such as a flashbang. Boomstick: Kenshi has his flaws, such as his skills in being an undercover agent. He was defeated by his own son Takeda and his teacher Scorpion. He may be a mortal, but he wields a power no one in the MK universe has. Kenshi: A showdown? As in your films? Johnny Cage: Did you like 'em? Kenshi: Blindness has its benefits. Intermission Wiz: The analysis has been completed, and it's time to stop all the talking, for right now, it's time for a... Boomstick: DEATH BATTLEEEEE!!!! DEATH BATTLE Kenshi is seen walking around the streets of Hanamura, and stops at Rikimaru to eat. He orders a ramen and tea and sits down to eat. He finishes eating and notices a fight going on outside. ???: Ryujin no ken wo kurae! Kenshi is astonished by the battle, he sees a cyborg slashing and blitzing on an omnic. The cyborg slices the omnic in half and looks around at the people with their phones out, surrounding him with flashes. Kenshi takes this opportunity to battle the worthy opponent. He leaves the restaurant and approaches the crowd, shoving his way into the center. Once he reached the center of the crowd's attention, there was no cyborg, only a puff of smoke. Kenshi: Where did he go? He sees another puff of smoke on the rooftop, and a green dash of light emerges from the cloud. He follows it on foot, following the leaping shadow on the rooftops. He teleports himself to the emergency exit stairs of an apartment and goes up the stairs up to the rooftop, where he sees the mysterious figure still running. He teleports himself again to the figure, meters apart, and calls him out. Kenshi: I seek a worthy opponent! The figure stops running, and looks over his shoulder. A green light horizontally ran through his mask and he glowed green all over him. ???: Who are you? Kenshi enters a combat stance. Kenshi: I am Kenshi. The world's greatest swordsman. ???: Well Kenshi, I am Genji. I am not here to fight you. Kenshi: Very well, Genji, you have accepted your cowardice. Genji turns around and sees a man wearing a red and black armor suit, pointing a sword that emanates blue energy. Genji: I can't reject such opportunity, Kenshi. Genji equips his shurikens and readies his wakizashi. Genji: Let's dance. Kenshi: It takes two to tango! FIGHT! ' Genji fires all three shurikens at once at Kenshi, and Kenshi quickly unsheathes Sento and deflects all of them back to Genji. He sidesteps out of the way, avoiding the shurikens. ''Genji: Your skill with the blade is swift. Kenshi rushes towards Genji, with his Sento out. Genji: But can it match mine? Genji unsheathes Ryū Ichimonji and locks swords with Kenshi, before breaking the sword lock and lands three swipes on Kenshi, while he blocks two of them, the third one scratching his suit. Kenshi: Damn it. Kenshi senses Genji blitzing towards him and quickly pulls him up with his telekinetic powers, and slams him head first to the ground. Dazed, Genji gets back to his senses and re-enters kombat. Genji: You're a...telekinetic! Kenshi: Element of surprise! Kenshi unleashes an energy projection of him that shoulders Genji away from him, making a 3 meter gap between them. Genji: I will have to adapt to your abilities then. Kenshi uses his telekinesis to throw Genji behind him and slams him on the concrete. He suspends Genji in the air and drops him on his feet, leaving him unscathed but dizzy. He takes this opportunity to land an overhead slash on Genji and spins Sento in an arc that leaves a medium mark on Genji's armor and knocks him to the ground again. Genji immediately loads three shurikens and fires them in a three round burst at Kenshi, and all three successfully hit Kenshi in the upper torso. Kenshi takes the shurikens off and continues fighting. Genji runs backwards to open the distance between them and starts firing his shurikens at Kenshi, 4 fans of shurikens to be exact, while Kenshi deflects them again, this time he absorbs them into his blade, healing him. Genji: Your sword, it's nothing like I've seen before. You must have a dragon spirit in your sword. Kenshi: I've got more than that. '' ''Genji: What do you mean? Kenshi: Talk less, fight more. Genji dashes forward at Kenshi, with his sword pointed forward to kill, and Kenshi dodges the dash by leaning back on the ground, nearly getting himself killed. Genji: You should rely more on your weapon in a duel like this. Kenshi: Says the guy who keeps throwing shurikens at me! Genji: If a fight with a wide arsenal is what you want... Genji reloads his arm with a new set of shurikens. Genji: Then I will grant you your request. Genji fires three shuriken in quick succession hitting Kenshi in the chest, giving him minor injuries. He telekinetically takes them off and restrains him with his powers and suspends him in the air, vulnerable to attack. He drops him and quickly delivers an uppercut to his chin, sending him flying. He lands on his feet and runs towards Genji and swords clash. After a few clashes, Genji blocks another blow from Kenshi's sword and jumps back. Kenshi: Can't stop keeping your distance, can you? Face me, coward! Genji uses his Swift Strike and blitzes towards Kenshi only for him to teleport behind him and delivers an axe kick to his back, landing his face to the floor. Genji quickly gets back up and kicks him backwards and delivers a flurry of slashes on Kenshi. Genji: Let's finish this. Genji: RYUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE! Kenshi sees a dragon follow the movements of Genji's blade with grace and elegancy. Kenshi, wounded from the previous attack, calls out to his ancestors in Sento. Kenshi: Ancestors, hear my plea. I summon thee onto kombat to guide me and strengthen me. Genji performs a Swift Strike to Kenshi, and with the help of Kenshi's ancestors, they quickly tell him the direction of the attacker, and Kenshi successfully teleports out of the way and pulls Genji towards him, then follows up with an energy projection of himself that uppercuts Genji with his sword. Genji gets back up and clashes again, this time, the clash breaks Sento's blade into fragments. Genji: You can not fight me without your weapon. There is no honor in beating an unarmed combatant. Kenshi: You might've done something there. Kenshi recalls the broken Sento back to him. Genji: You think your hand-to-hand combat and powers alone will beat me? Kenshi: I've got more than that. Kenshi disappears in a puff of red mist, leaving an afterimage of a demonic figure, only to appear above Genji, and lands a kick on Genji. He evades it by doing a backward handspring and looks in awe and horror at the sight in front of his eyes. Kenshi: This is what I mean when I said, "I've got more than that". Before Genji's eyes is demonic samurai, wielding a wicked sickle, and many more appear behind him. He recalls all of them and sends one of the demons upwards to slam its fist on the ground in front of Genji, which launches him in the air. He summons a sickle wielding demon and it catches Genji's chin on its sickle, and slashes him into the air, and follows up by throwing the spinning sickle that slashes him multiple times. He summons another sickle demon that stabs Genji in the abdomen, right before it lands the killing blow. K.O.! The demon slices Genji upwards to the head, before Genji's lifeless body splits in half, stopping at the abdomen. Kenshi: Do you need a moment? '''BRUTALITY Results Boomstick: Okay, that was gross, I think I need to barf. Wiz: Compared to Genji's set of abilities, Kenshi had too much for him to offer. While Genji has shurikens, cyborg agility and his Dragonblade, it pales in comparison to Kenshi's telekinesis, energy projections and summoning. Boomstick: Uh, but Wiz, how about that Swift Strike? He should be able to blitz Kenshi! Wiz: Kenshi can counter that using his instant teleportation. He's also able to quickly dodge Scorpion's spear which is pretty much equivalent to the speed of Swift Strike. Kenshi also reacted and destroyed a bunch of arrows flying towards him, and those arrows were launched by recurve bows, and arrows launched by these bows travel up to approximately 68 meters per second, which is much faster than Genji's Swift Strike. Boomstick: How about his Dragonstrike? That should've given him a massive damage boost over Kenshi! Wiz: Keep in mind that other Genjis can use their Deflect on another Genji with Dragonblade on. Kenshi has a similar ability to Genji's Deflect, albeit much better. While Genji can only deflect projectiles and block melee attacks, Genji can't deflect energy based attacks, just like Winston's Tesla Cannon. Kenshi, on the other hand, can block and deflect any ranged attack thrown on him like bullets, arrows, rockets, a blast from Shinnok's amulet, blasts from the Predator's Plasmacaster... Boomstick: And even a fucking chainsaw! Wiz: Even though Genji has the ranged advantage, that wouldn't really be a problem, since his telekinesis can close the distance between them or even instantly kill Genji. Boomstick: Genji has shown little promise in this match. Wiz: The winner is Kenshi. Trivia *Both combatants are Japanese swordsmen and adventurers, and they work for an international task force that fights crime. *They both wield swords with spirits inside them, Genji has a dragon spirit inside it, while Kenshi has the spirits of Asian and European warrior kings inside it. *They both have a "curse" that they benefitted from, Genji's curse is his cyborg body and was gifted enhanced agility and shuriken arsenal, while Kenshi's curse is his blindness and was gifted spiritual vision, telepathy and telekinesis. *This is Xtasyamphetamine's 3rd Death Battle. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Xtasyamphetamine Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:"Human vs. Cyborg" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018